Jinora's Secret
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: The Avatar's not the only one that gets reincarnated.
1. The Secret

Alex: Jinora is defiantly my favorite characters. This idea just popped into my head and decided to write it. I own none of the characters. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Jinora's secret

I was quiet as I sneaked past my parents' room like I had done since I was six. I paused when I heard a noise but relaxed as it stopped.

I hurried quietly out the room sighing relaxed as I was out in the open starry night. I smiled as I headed down to where Korra and Mako had been firebending earlier.

I smiled as I found myself again at the spot filled with scorch marks. Korra didn't really care what she hit in practice.

I remembered during their sparring I had stopped practicing with Ikki, not a smart move since I ended up getting knock across the court yard later, but it took all my might not to yell at them at their sloppy moves.

I kneeled down at the scorches and ran my hand along it, I missed it. Fire,The power, Air was a great element too. Maybe even a better one, I couldn't imagine not flying with my glider now.

But back then though airbending had only belong to one person, my enemy.

I sighed and began turning and performing the moves Mako and Korra had been doing earlier only perfect. I had been a perfectionist in after all. As I moved I smiled, it was so familiar.

So I stopped with Mako's and Korra's moves and moved onto mine, only my moves. I paused as they came back to me. The strikes, the blocks, I paused as I stopped in the middle of one of my most notable attacks, Lighting.

Emotions flooded me.

Rage, hate, betrayal, sadness.

The memories came back too.

Fighting along side a pink dressed girl and dark girl. Shooting lighting at Gran Gran. Being looked in a cold cell.

The wind whipped around me mirroring my emotions, as tears came to my eyes.

I took a deep breath stopping the wind.

No. None of this. This wasn't me.

These were her emotions. Her thoughts.

I was Jinora, airbender. My past life would never effect that.

I was no longer and never would be again, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Alex: I liked It. Tell me what you think and I might expand the idea.


	2. Promises and Boys

Alex: just little one shots to begin with. I will work out a story line later. Enjoy. I own no one. If I did I would want it to be Jinora. I was sad she didn't do much in the last episode. Btw I'm calling it! Bumi is Amon!

* * *

"_I will make no such Promises"_

Today had been a pretty rough one for Dad, I felt bad for him.

I never knew a really family could be so nice.

I loved Tenzin, my father, just as much as Pema, my mother, and my siblings, Ikki and Meelo. It didn't take a second thought for me and Ikki to rush up and hug him after Korra's episode.

I couldn't believe Korra, she had lost her cool so easily it was almost shameful. She was almost like Zuko when he can't get something, like lighting.

As we sat at dinner I focused on my book, this one was on the history of Earthbending. Meelo was staring on into space as Ikki rambling on about Korra's hair and clothes.

I heard Mom and Dad talking about Korra needing space. I wasn't really that interested, I mean Korra can do what see wanted, I like her okay and all but she wasn't family.

"You must promise me you teenage years won't be like this!" Dad pleaded looking at me and Ikki.

I lowered my book realizing he was referring to Korra's attitude and stunts.

I was ten now, I had all of my teen years to go thru.

I thought back to my past life's teenage years. All I ever did was train for the war or for taking over the throne. There were a few times I messed with Zuko and Mai. I paused remembering the time at the beach with Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee.

I was a handful back then.

I lowered my book and kept the most serious look on my face I could and answered, "I will make no such promises." I went back to my book hiding my smile at my dad's reaction.

Priceless.

...

"_Is that the boy?"_

Me and Ikki twirled as we created a wind that spinned the boards faster as Korra slipped thru them with little problems, only took her freakin' three days.

Korra exited the maze huffing, wimp.

As Korra did this I saw a boy walking up. I blinked a couple of times. He looked like Zuko.

I remembered Korra telling me about a boy, a firebender, that drove her crazy. That had to be him.

"Korra, is that the firebender that drives you crazy?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Drive you crazy in a bad way or good way like you like him?" Ikki asked in her fast voice as usually.

Korra did an earth bending move launching us in the air.

Great Korra is embarrassed and we get assaulted. Typical. She was so lucky dad didn't see this.

A we landed just are airbending. I heard the boy, Mako I think, ask about his brother, Bolin.

I rolled my eyes as they went to look for him.

There's always one that's just stupid. Just like Sokka.

I watched them walk off. Huh? They looked like Zuko and Gran Gran when they were younger.

I sighed as I remembered them together after they defeated me. So sweet.

Saddness engulfed me but I shook it off.

I wasn't Azula. I'm Jinora.

And Zuko and Gran Gran didn't get together what's the chances that Korra and Mako would.

"Come on Ikki," I called to her as I walked away.

"We should get Boyfriends too Jinora," Ikki rambled on, "Maybe a Hot firebender, or cool waterbender. Oh! Or maybe a sweet earthbender!"

Someone please strike me down! My Karma wasn't bad enough for this torture!

I respect Zuko for not killing me as a little sister right, "Sure Ikki." Save me please!

* * *

Alex: So like I said no story yet. Just Jinora/Azula's onions and thought on things. I'll being on an actually story line later. Now I got to get ready for work. Ciao! Oh and look up the video Avatar Agents it's so funny! Anyway review! And I'll right more later! Alex Out!


	3. Origins and Evil

Alex: This story is the only one I currently have inspiration for so here is two more quick Jinora/Azula one shots. Enjoy I own no one.

* * *

_Origins_

I know the question most people would ask if they ever found out.

"How the heck do you know your Azula? And how do you remember for that matter? Not even the Avatar can do that!"

Now that is an excellent question, Which I mostly do not have an answer for.

I didn't really did figure out Azula was my past life till I was about seven, I think.

Before then I just had little flashes of things, strange dreams, and odd knowledge.

For Example, when I was about three I tunred to Pema and asked 'Mom, why isn't the fire blue?"

Shocked mom asked what I was talking about.

My reply was 'wasn't fire blue?'

Her replied was, 'no.'

I looked up at her confused and replied innocently, 'Mine was.'

If Mom ever told Dad about that they never mentioned it to me. Which I'm relieved.

I think it was about six when I first started to notice that sometime about me was a little different from my parents and siblings.

I would often answer Ikki question before my parents could even understand what she was asking, when they asked how I knew my reply was always I just do.

My dreams were always about a distance land fill will people in blacks and reds and always full of fire.

At seven, the research began. I found out that reincarnation was probably the reason. I was just one of those that can remember the past lives better. According to the books I found it would fade by the time I was an adult probably.

I had no clues accept the blue fire I remember, I was probably a firebender.

I looked it up and found that blue fire was the symbol was of a highest master firebender possible. The only confirmed one was of a fire nation Princess.

The sister of Fire Lord Zuko. Azula.

I was shocked at first. It couldn't be. I wasn't evil. But then things began to make sense. The fire in my memory, the people in my dreams, my advanced knowledge.

I locked myself up in my room in disgrace.

My parents were beyond concerned but I wouldn't let them in or tell them anything.

How could I?

I used to be the person that had almost destroyed the world.

I had almost killed Granpa Aang and Gran Gran! On more than one occasion!

What kind of a sick joke was it that I was now the granddaughter of my arch enemy!

I didn't even want to think of what would happened if my parents found out. One of the three most hated firebenders in the world was now there daughter.

I cried and cried and fell into depression.

It was at the end of that week I realized what I had to do. I had to redeem myself in this life.

I wasn't going to be another Azula.

I was in the almost exact same position I was in my last life. I was the oldest of my siblings. I was going to be head of the Air Nation when Dad stepped down. I was going to make him and Mom proud. I wouldn't be remembered with hate in this life.

The next morning I was up bright and early mediating when Dad, and Mom came into the kitchen.

Dad asked if I was okay.

A quick little lie of missing Gran Gran and Aunt Kya was all it took to calm dad's fear.

I would do the right thing.

Also on that day I decided. Never would I tell anyone of my past life.

Azula was behind me.

I was Jinora.

…..

_Not all Evil_

Most people always viewed Azula and that her evil.

Now up till I was eight I would have been on board with you. But then I began seeing a lot of her memories.

They were sad.

All the work Father made her do. Him pitting Zuko and her against each other. The way she felt her mother favored Zuko. Ty Lee and Mai betraying her was the worst.

That was her breaking point I think.

Then Zuko tried to help her a little. He said that he was going to find their mother.

He told her that in cold cell in that 'hospital.' That gave me hope I think.

But Zuko never came back. I don't know what happened to our mother.

I died with that burden in my heart.

That's why when I saw Katara I made up that excuse about reading about there adventures, I'd read them later.

I almost had it. When Ikki opened her big mouth. It took all my might not to send Ikki flying. The girl had the worst timing.

Later, I thought. I would find out later.

Another promise I plan to keep to my past self.

Azula wasn't evil. No just mislead and broken.

What she needed back then was love and understanding. She never got it.

* * *

Alex: Thank you reviewers your amazing! I hope your enjoying it. Review please it keeps me going!


	4. Underestimated

_Alex: Actually plot forming. Enjoy. Anyone else feel like episode 4 and 5 were a big middle finger to the fans. Review and tell me. I own no one._

* * *

_The underestimated_

You know if I had to pick a person to figure out something was a little off with me it certainly wouldn't have been him.

You know it had started an okay day.

Dad had awoken us up to get in some meditating before breakfast much to Korra's dismay.

"This is not right, Tenzin," Korra groaned.

My eye twitched as I resisted the urge to hurt her. How was it I, a ten year old (more or less), was more focused than her? I sighed and tried to relax.

Azula had never thought meditation was useful. She was a person of action. I was surprised I liked.

It helped me sort of my problems and really helped me when I started messing up people from my life and my past lives. Major headache I tell you.

I had just enter that out of body feeling when a loud voice called, "KORRRAAAA!"

Damn whoever that was to hell! Mine and Dad's eyes snapped open. We both had the same expression. Die. Die. Die.

I glared at the source of the voice Mako was coming up with an energetic teenage boy beside him with a red rodent on his shoulder.

"Mako, Bolin," Korra greeted with a smile.

Bolin, Huh?

I study him for a second. He looked about 16 or 17 had looked just like any other earthbender I had meet.

He gave off an cheering attitude that Azula would have found disgusting, not that I was that far behind right now since the boy ruined my meditation.

I stood up and plastered a smile on my face and looked at Korra, "is that the earthbender that got kidnapped?"

Ikki laughed as Dad rolled his eyes and Meelo feel backwards asleep.

"Yeah," Bolin replied giving me a look, "Are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrow shocked, I gazed over and found Tenzin, Mako, and Korra talking intensely. Really? They just ignore us?

I turned back to Bolin, "Of course. Why wouldn't I Bolin?" was I acting off or something?

"You seem mad….like your just acting nice," Bolin thought out loud.

Though my outer face looked okay, inside I was screaming. I was a skilled master of lying and deceit. How did this imbecile figure out I was pissed at him?

"What are you talking about if Jinora was mad you'd be flying!" Ikki cried jumping up onto his shoulder, "last time I made Jinora made I "borrowed" a book on the fire nation that Mom gave her. I spilt so tea on it and she was so mad she sent me flying into all the way to Fire Lord Zuko's statue, which was a really cool one, I was very scared but Daddy found me and Jinora was so sorry! But Jinora was grounded for a month!"

I frowned deeply feeling like the ten year old I was. I remembered that. I was nine and I had found my book, the one thing that still connected to the fire nation ruined. The portrait of me, Zuko, Father, Mother, Uncle, and Lu Ten stained with cheap tea. I snapped. That was the only portrait I had!

I can't even remember tossing Ikki. When I came out of my rage I was shocked I had done that.

"Wow, you must be powerful!" Bolin said with a little pride in his voice.

That made me blush deeply. I may have a ten year olds's body but I felt like a teenager.

"Um…." I jump up and high tail out of there, confusing everyone.

I sighed and shot a look back at them as they watched me run off. I dashed out of sight. My heart racing.

After 10 years someone had noticed I was off and called me on it, and the guy was a complete idiot that might tell someone.

I was so screwed.

…

You know the world has kinda went to hell lately.

The thing with Tarrlock should have been obvious to everyone. But instead they shrugged it off as a small thing.

Okay, I may have not been at the beginning of the 100 year world but I know the start of a war when I see it.

I sighed as I snacked on some fire flakes flipping thru my new book I was tired of hearing all the complaining from Korra so I had snuck out of my house.

"Jinora."

I looked up to see a dirty boy in a stupid hat.

"Skoochy," I greeted walking over to him and leading him into an alley, "I am afraid we have a problem."

He gave me a hard look, "What kind of problem?"

I sighed and looked around seeing no one, "An Azula and Zhao type of problem."

Skoochy groaned, "Great."

* * *

_Alex: I gave Jinora an ally yay! Btw: Episode 4, Bitch came out of no where! Review and thanks. Sorry for wait!_


	5. Peace and Hell

_Alex: Little chapter, Not much. Enjoy I own nothing._

* * *

_Peace_

Me and Skoochy went way back, one year. To when I was nine that is.

We found each other when I had been walking around near the statue if Zuko. It had happened by accident.

I was staring at the statue, Skoochy had too.

As we glanced at each other and blinked. We just knew, just knew it was Zhao.

Point being is Zhao was Skoochy and Skoochy was Zhao.

But going back to what was going on my life, since the whole thing, how could I deal with all the crap.

I mean suddenly I was living with Asami, Mako, and Bolin.

I can lie my ass to Asami and Mako. But Bolin, Bolin can see thru me. He knows I'm Iying.

I went to Skoochy for advice. His advice was try harder. Yep, very helpful, Skoochy.

I leaned against a tree and watched as Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were walking off to jump onto a boat.

Huh? I thought they would have taken Naga, I watched as the polar bear-dog plot down onto the ground.

I sighed and prop my legs up on a rock and leaned back reading the book on airbending.

I looked up to see Ikki and Meelo laughing chasing each other, kids.

As Azula I realized this was one of those rare moments when the world was at peace.

Right before everything went to hell.

…..

_Went to Hell_

Yep, I called it, everything has gone to hell. You know this whole thing could have been solved if we did three things.

Bei Fong comes back!

the shit out of Tarrlock!

me in charge

Okay, three is more of a suggestion….but a good one.

So now not only do the non-benders hate benders , but Mako, Bolin, and Asami have gone to jail and Korra's missing!

We're so screwed…..or are we?

I pulled on my solid black clothes and looked down at Skoochy, "It's about time you showed up."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm against this!"

I gave him a look, "One shhh! My parents are asleep and two it's just a little jail break." I jumped down bag in hang as we turned around and were stopped by Ikki looking at us.

"Dad!"

* * *

Alex: nothing much. But last episode, blew my mind. Review, and look up the new rurouni kenshin movie. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with the end of school and figuring out my new laptop.


	6. My Dad's Exgirlfriend is awesome!

Alex: Been a while I know. I own nothing.

* * *

_My Dad's Ex-Girlfriend is awesome!_

So my master plan was ruined by my little sister. Damn, you Ikki.

So, plan b: Skoochy snuck into Bei Fong's house and turned on her radio to the news. As I predicted Bei Fong busted Zu-Zu 2 (Mako), Bo-Bo (Bolin), and Flippy (Asami), then got Dad and began the search for Korra.

Now let me say this right now…Tarrlok is a creeper. Just hearing his story warning bells went off in my head, Dad he was lying to you!

But alas no one listens to the 10 year old airbender with the mind of a mad military fire nation princess.

So when they came back with Korra and Naga in early morning I knew some shit was about to go down.

…

I finished my letter to Skoochy (telling him to leave the city cause I had a bad feeling) and gave it to my lemur, Kuzon, and watched him fly away then did a double take as I saw the air ships approaching the island, "Damn it!"

I hopped down from the tower using airbending to land safelty where Ikki, Meelo, Bei Fong, and my mother were. Suddenly, my mother yelled in pain.

"Pema! Pull yourself together!" Bei Fong yelled at her.

I opened my mouth to yell at Bei Fong but my mom yelled, "The baby's coming!"

At that moment me and Bei Fong shared the same look and thought, _FUUUUUUCK!_

…

I heard the chi blockers coming in and Bei Fong fighting them, and losing. I growled and grabbed my staff, we were in my room, and sent a look to a strangely quiet Ikki and Meelo, "Stay here."

"Jinora, Lin said stay here," Ikki warned looking scared.

"Well, Bei Fong is in danger. I can't just leave her like that," I responded gripping my glider.

"Well, at least let me come," Ikki replied giving me a stern look that took me a second to place, I search thru my memories for a second till I place it, "Ty….Lee?"

Ikki stared shocked for a minute till a look of recognition passed on her face, "How do you know?"

"It's me. Azula," I responded smiling at her.

"Zuly!" Ikki squealed and jumped on me.

I smiled brightly, my friend, my best friend, now my sister.

Suddenly Meelo ran out the door, "Battle Time!"

Me and Ikki laughed at our younger brother as I opened my glided, "Let's go save our Island!"

….

"Get away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" I cried as I knocked The Lieutenant back and smiled as Ikki and Meelo knocked the others out.

I gave Lin (She didn't seem like Bei Fong anymore) a look as she commented, "Never mind."

We quickly tied them up and Lin gave me a look as I tied the chi blockers up, "You know how to tie those ropes good."

She was baiting me….She knew as well something was odd about me.

"I have a street friend named Skoochy, he taught me," I replied as I saw my dad fly up.

"Dad!"

…..

Everything was falling apart.

I felt tears falling down my face as we flew away from Lin on the airships.

"Azula," Ikki whispered to me.

"Ty Lee," I replied as we sat crying.

We may have the minds of adults but we were lost scared little kids right then with an unknown future.

* * *

Alex: So finished the series. AMAZING! But next season only needs to be Tenzin's kids and Bumi. Just sayin'. Love ya. Review so, I write faster.


	7. How we were Caught

Alex: Okay, so I'm currently bored at the beach so here is the next chapter. Now were getting into my more original stuff. I own nothing. Dang.

* * *

_How we got caught!_

You know after we watched Lin save us and epicly sacrifice herself, you figured we would get away safely right?

No, No, Nope.

We landed to rest but were caught.

I was so pissed. I tried to warn Dad and Mom but alas no one listen to the reincarnated Azula and Ty Lee, not that they know that.

But as soon as we landed we were ambushed. Called it!

….

I awoke to find myself tied to a pole next to Ikki and Dad. I looked around to see Amon in front of me. _Great!_

I tried to airbend but found my chi was still block. Luckily Dad could and released me, Ikki, and Meelo. We ran as fast as we could away from the non-benders.

By the way, if I could still firebender I would have kick all of their butts, but Mako and Korra did get us out.

Luckily we escaped but along to way it seems Dad and Meelo took a wrong turn because me and Ikki ended up in the dungeon, "Mom!"

Mom looked up still holding Rohan, "Jinora, Ikki!"

Suddenly, some Chi-blockers showed up. I tired airbending but found I couldn't, "Ikki, can you bend?"

She shook her head, "No…..But…."

As Chi-blockers swung down, Ikki twirled with airbending agility, and pocked at them and watched them fall.

It took me a second to realize what Ikki did, "You can still chi block?"

Ikki stared at her hands, "I guess….Wow."

I smiled till Ikki was snatched by a chi-blocker, "Drop her!"

"IKKI!" Mom screamed scared for her.

I glared at the chi-blocker I looked down at my hands and saw blue flames licking at my fire tips, "What?" I thought for only a second till I launched a ball of flame at the chi-blocker allowing Ikki to escape and immobilize him.

"How did you firebend?" Ikki asked a little scared.

I shrugged my shoulders and look to my shocked mother. I studied the lock on her cage, "Stand back, Pema."

She backed up as I channeled a tiny flame and burned the lock off.

Mom walked out and studied me and Ikki, "What's going on?"

Me and Ikki studied each other then looked back at her, "Later."

At that dad and Meelo ran in and hug mom, "Hurry! We need to escape!"

….

I rolled my eyes as Uncle Bumi rolled in on his ship.

I gazed over at a man in uniform that looked actually a lot like Zuko, "Who are you?"

The Zuko-Look-alike gave me a look, "I'm General Iroh of the United Forces"

I stared at him as the knowledge of him technically being my "Great Nephew".

Wow.

…

I sighed as I watched Korra run off with Mako following her.

I felt bad for her.

"'Nora?"

I turned to see to see Mom and Ikki.

"Can you airbend again?" Ikki asked.

In response I twirled and unleashed blast of air.

"Awesome Jinora what about firebending?" Ikki responded.

I shook my head, "I think that I was only able firebend because the chakra pools I usually used to airbend were blocked…" I covered my mouth as I remembered mom there.

"Don't worry! I told mom," Ikki explained as mom hugged me.

Mom smiled and hugged me tighter, "I still love you."

I looked at her shocked. She didn't care.

I smiled as I hung her tighter, and Ikki jumped on us, "We need to have a girl day."

Me and mom shared an amused look.

…

As I watched Lin earthbend I smiled. Everything was good now.

I felt a chill then turned to see Katara studying me with cold eyes.

Okay, maybe it's not over yet.

* * *

Alex: So that's all of the season. Gulf Shore, Alabama is boring, and I'm starting to hate my family. Anyway, next is most original stuff. Review and see ya next time


	8. GranGran's moving in?

_Alex: Wow, am I own a roll or what? I own nothing._

* * *

_Gran Gran's moving in?_

"I do not approve of this!" Ikki complained as she, Skoochy, and I got our snacks from the vendor.

It had been two weeks since Amon had been taken down, now that Korra had restored most of Republic City's bending everything seemed good. Except for one thing…..

"So, what if Katara is moving into Air Temple Island?" Skoochy asked snacking on his food.

I gave him the look, "Zhao, problem is she suspects something's up with me and Ikki and if not Ikki than at least me."

Anytime we got together we stopped being the twelve, ten, and seven year olds were suppose to be and became the clever, and little cynical, adults we use to be.

"So, she's your 'Gran-Gran'," Skoochy laughed a little, "Shouldn't she still love you even if she found out?"

"I don't know," I replied worriedly looking at the ground, "I tried to kill her and Avatar Aang, and everyone else in their group really. Not to mention I was crazy…."

Ikki took a seat on a nearby fountain and me and Skoochy sat next to her, "So, me and Skoochy did too?"

I threw a few pieces of my fire flakes at her, "One, Gran-Gran, I think, never meet Zhao enough to hate him (Except for the Moon Spirit thing), and two, Ty Lee eventually became a Kyoshi Warrior and a friend to Katara."

Skoochy and Ikki shared a look as Skoochy stated, "She makes a decent point…."

Ikki grunted and fell into mine and Skoochy's laps and looked up at me, "How come me and Skooch can go completely go unnoticed but you have aroused suspicions from Bolin, Lin, and Gran Gran?"

I blushed but luckily Skoochy came to my rescue, "One, since I'm a street kid I'm suppose to be more mature not to mention I work for gangs-"

"Much to our dismay," me and Ikki added once again.

"-So shifty and odd is normal for me," Skoochy finished as he toss his trash in a nearby trash can, "And two-"

"And Two," I cut in flipping Ikki on the ground, "You act like a seven year old even with Ty Lee's memories!"

Ikki fell to the ground with a thud and glared up at me and Skoochy, "That was mean Jinora!"

"Duties of an older sister," I smirked as Skoochy laughed.

"Jinora, Ikki!"

We glanced over to see Mom walking up with bags in her hand.

"Mom!" Ikki cheered as she latched onto mom's leg.

Skoochy gave me his usually look that I get whenever Pema was around, he didn't like that Ikki had told her, but I had firebended in front of her! What was I suppose to do? (Not that he believed the whole I firebended thing either)

Pema smiled at Skoochy and handed him a brown paper shack, "Here, Skoochy. I thought you might like another set of clothes."

Skoochy's eyebrows shot up as he took the bag.

"There is also a little food and a few yuans in there too," My mother added as she handed a few bags to me and Ikki.

Skoochy looked confused till he smiled and bowed to her in the traditional fire nation style, "Thank you, Pema." He walked away bag in hand. I could almost feel his radiating gratitude. Despite what he wanted us to think it was still a tough life on the streets even with earthbending and Zhao's memories.

Pema, Ikki, and I turned away and began walking to the ferry.

"So, did you have fun on your play date?" Mom asked as we passed by a group of waterbenders.

"Mom," I sighed giving her my 'are you serious?' look, "it was a meeting to discuss what to do about Katara suspecting me as something more than a book loving ten year old with average intelligent."

Pema sighed, "Do you realize how weird that is coming out of my daughter's mouth?"

Ikki looked up stopping her skipping a little, "Do you realize how weird it is that my friend is now my grandmother and my friend's daughter-in-law is now my mother?"

Pema huffed in defeat as she paid the ferry man and we got on the boat, "So what is your plan? I don't think Katara would mind that much that you are the reincarnated Azula and Ty Lee." She whispered the last part.

"You didn't know her back during her hormonally warrior teenage years," I replied rubbed my back, "Her water wipes are painfully."

"And don't even get us started of her ice attacks," Ikki added, "It hurts! I spent about a week doctoring myself up once after one of those attacks! But the whip hurts too! And then there was Toph with her rocks! Sokka too! Man he was cute! But that's also creepy now that he's my uncle! But you-"

"Ikki," I interrupted sweat-dropping.

"Breath," Mom added sighing, "At least Meelo and Rohan don't have secret past lives." She looked at me and Ikki like for a 'that's right'. "Right?"

Me and Ikki shrugged, hell we didn't know.

She groaned as the ferry pulled up to the island and Meelo latched onto mom as she came out, "mommy, I found a bug and ate it!"

I laughed walking out till Ikki grabbed my arm and gave me a serious look, "If it came down to it, could you take Katara down now."

I thought for a moment. I had beaten Katara before as Azula, that time she had beaten me before, during the final attack, was mainly because I had….lost it. It was pure luck.

But now Katara was aged and nowhere near her prime and while my body was still young and undeveloped I would still have the upper hand physically and had two life times of experiences now. I could easily handle Katara now.

"Well?" Ikki asked concerned.

"I can," I replied strength in my voice.

Suddenly, memories of loving Gran-Gran filled my mind. All the times of her waterbending for us, telling us stories, sending me books, telling me she loved me.

A tear fell down my face as I walked off the ferry and called back to Ikki, "But I don't think I have the heart to."

* * *

_Alex: Wow, I sure can pull at heart strings huh? Review and I'll let you pick. Korra and Jinora moment, or Tenzin and Jinora._


	9. Talk with Tenzin

_Alex: Popped in my head today. Btw thank you all for being so great. I own nothing._

* * *

_Talk with Tenzin_

"So, why are we here?" Korra asked look over at me.

I shrugged and looked over at Asami as she shrugged too.

That's when dad came in, he was uncomfortable looking. He sat down in front of me, Korra, and Asami (we were on the bed.)

Dad coughed and rubbed his hands together, "Um…..How do I begin….."

"Begin what?" Korra asked confused.

Dad sighed, "I wanted to do this since I knew Pema would sugar coat it too much ….."

I raised my eyebrow, Huh?

Dad drew in a deep breath as he began talking, "Now, Korra, I know you have begun dating Mako and Asami you seem to like Bolin, and Jinora you're getting to that age."

Where is he going with this?

"You see, I think it's time I had the talk with you three," Tenzin finished.

Talk? What Talk…oh no. Korra and Asami looked as horrified as me.

"Mom and Katara took care of that," Korra said quickly.

"Dad for me," Asami added blushing.

"I'm good," I blushed covering my face.

"No! We have to go over this if you're living under my roof!" He shouted as he pulled out my old dolls of Gran Gran and Grandpa Aang, "Now, when you get older you have these feeling…"

I covered my face with my hands, this is going to be worse than with Lo and Li, well hopeful it will be less descript and Korra and Asami won't ask as any many question as Ty lee and Mai did.

"….And these feeling tell you to do things that are natural and good, I can't tell you how many times Mom and Dad caught me and Lin…"

"TENZIN MENTAL IMAGE!"

"Master Tenzin!"

"EWWW DAD!"

I will never look at Lin the same way now.

"You see me and Lin weren't right for each other. You want to save those feelings and action for your true love," He continued as held up the Aang and Katara puppets, "Now these actions include and lead to…."

(A/N If you actually thought I was going to go over all of that your mistaken! My Dad and Mom didn't even give me the talk! I learned thru public education, tv, books, and internet! But wouldn't you love having Master Tenzin give you guys the talk! :D)

_Half-hour of talking, drawings, and puppets later_

My eye twitched as Dad put the puppets down, "and that is how a baby is made, and how you don't get pregnant. Any questions?"

Asami raised her hand and pointed to a picture Dad drew, "Is that one really possible?"

"Yes, and you need to stretch," Tenzin nodded.

"Why couldn't Lin talk to us if not Pema?" Korra asked, she was the most embarrassed by this.

"She's talking with the boys," He replied calmly.

Those poor boys….

Wait, poor us! The talk was terrible the first time! This is ten times worst….Well at least I have a dad that cares….but come on!

"Dad," I muttered, " can I go now?"

"No, one more thing," Tenzin added, "Jinora, your young enough I can stop you, but Korra, Asami you are like my daughters now too, so be careful."

After that all three of us bolted out of the room at top speed avoiding ever male in our path.

We couldn't look at Lin, Mako, or Bolin in the face for a week.

And yes, Ikki and Skoochy got a good laugh from this story.

…..

Little known fact.

As Azula, I had a fiancée named Vasu, we were enaged since we were little, he was the son of a very high ranking General. I liked him, may have even loved him, we would spend time together all the time and yes, we did do _that. _

But he went away to the war.

Vasu died at during the siege of the Northen Water Tribe.

Yes, It's important to wait for your true love but if you wait too long your true love may be gone.

I don't know if anyone besides Ty Lee and Mai knew about Vasu, but know he may have been my true love and he doesn't even get a mention in the history,

….

By the way the boys have talked about their talk with Lin.

All she did was give them tea, use a banana as a prop, and mention safety a lot.

Luckies.

* * *

_Alex: Love you all! Tell me what you thought. Now I'm gone cause it's storming. _


	10. Katara and Jinora

Alex: This is the end of the first part of this story, I'll probably pick up later after I see some of season two. **This chapter includes a sneak peak of a story I might do later that will be connected to this one**. I own only 2 characters.

* * *

_Katara and Jinora_

It happened that first day she arrived.

Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were thrilled to see her and Katara was thrilled to see them.

But the look we shared, I knew.

…

Katara had settled in by the time I came to see her.

She was sitting on her bed, as I came in.

"Jinora," She greeted in an uncertain voice.

"Gran-Gran," I replied as I sat in a chair that was near the bed.

We sat in silence for five minutes, before Gran-Gran stated, "We are avoiding the issue…."

I smiled sadly, "That we are…"

"You're her," Katara commented with sorrow in her voice.

"I'm her," I replied looking away, we both knew what we were talking about. We just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?"

"I can't regret something I thought was right, even if it was wrong."

"I see."

"Do you still love me knowing?"

"I can't hate my granddaughter, even if you use to be a bit…odd."

I looked up then. Me and Katara both had tears in our eyes, "Ikki and Skoochy use the words completely insane."

We both laughed a needed laughter and launched into a hug.

Believe it or not a heartfelt talk and understanding solved all my problems…..with Katara.

Oh, my problems with Bolin and Lin…

…..

**Bonus/Sneak Peek**

30 years after season 1 of LOK

Jinora's Pov

If you ever go to Air Temple Island and hear a stream of curses and laughing, that's probably from two girls, my girls and there probably sparring.

The cursing and anger cries will mostly likely be from Nephtys. She is my 15 year old daughter with brown hair like mine in a ponytail and grey eyes always darting around looking for her opponent.

Her opponent, my other daughter and her younger twin sister, Naphtal.

Naphtal being Nephtys's twin looked just like her except her hair was kept short reaching her shoulders, her grey eyes always had a at peace look, and she had her airbending tattoos already, those tattoos being the gist of this rivalry.

Neph and Naph's relationship can be described simply by a comparison, Zuko and Aang. Nephtys being the Zuko in this equation while Naphtal the Aang.

Naphtal hands down was a prodigy mastering airbending at 13, but thought nothing of it and prefers to goof than train sometimes.

Nephtys though wanted nothing more than to be a master and trained so hard to reach it only to watch Naphtal reach it with ease.

I thought nothing of this though hoping that they would straighten out like Zuko and Aang.

If only I had paid more attention.

**Idea: Jinora's twin daughters, Naphtal and Nephtys, have a big rivalry but when it gets out of hand and puts Republic City in danger what will happen?**

* * *

Alex: That's all hope you liked Jinora's Secret and I'll probably post at secret after season 2 premieres and tell me if you liked that sneak peek bit so I'll know whether to write it or not. Review and thanks for being awesome.


	11. Extra

**_Alex: Some one shots and Funnies I thought up. I own nothing._**

* * *

_Shorts and Funny Scenes_

I looked up from my book to see Meelo run by naked with my mom trailing him.

Not my problem.

…

Ikki looked at me, "Dad's talk was that bad?"

I looked at her horror written on my face, "He used puppets!"

…

I looked at a chart with Ikki, Korra, and Asami, "This is the current shipping chart."

Korra stated, "Wow. Weird."

"Yeah, but Korra and Mako are a sure thing," I added looking at how I was being paired with Bolin and Skoochy.

"Why do you say that?" Asami asked confused.

"It's a make-up to all the Zutara fans for how they ended _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ with Aang and Katara getting togather!"

…..

I looked up from my book to see Ikki running down the hall with a picture of Mako while Korra chased her.

Still not my problem.

…

I glared at Bolin as he backed toward the stove.

"I'm sorry!"

I looked at his food on the stove, "May all your bacon burn!"

I then turned and walked away as he cried, "My bacon!"

…..

"Air head!" I cried.

"Dirt ball!" Skoochy shot back.

"Twinkle toes!"

"Bumbling idiot!"

"I hope you crash and burn!"

"I hope a rock drops on you!"

"I-Wait. What are we fighting about?"

"I totally forgot….."

…..

I look up when I heard a crash from what could only be my room and saw Mako, Bolin, and Korra running out of my room.

Okay, now this is my problem.

* * *

_**Note: Since Season 1 is over I have ended Jinora's Secret. But I will pick up after season 2 starts airing which will be a new story called Jinora's Problems, which will conclude Jinora's problems with Lin and Bolin.**_

_**I have also begun I story set in the same universe as this one that follows Jinora's twin daughters called Jinora's Daughters. Anyway thanks you for being awesome and review.**_


End file.
